


Lean for me and I'll fall back

by Isagawa, JustePhi



Series: Les infiltrés des roses des vents [1]
Category: La Passe-Miroir | The Mirror Visitor - Christelle Dabos
Genre: (kinda), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Pas de spoil pour "La Mémoire de Babel", This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, mon FILS
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagawa/pseuds/Isagawa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustePhi/pseuds/JustePhi
Summary: "I want to give you your grinSo tell me you can't bear a room that I'm not in"Dans le temps entre la séparation et les retrouvailles, Thorn et Ophélie rêvent.[Two-shot à quatre mains, écrit entre le tome 2 et le tome 3, d'où une canon divergence d'avec la Mémoire de Babel.]





	1. Thorn

**Author's Note:**

> Le titre et le résumé viennent des paroles de "Human", par Dodie  
> Le premier chapitre est écrit par Isagawa, le second par JustePhi !

     Thorn pense à elle. Il ne sait pas quand c'est devenu une habitude, ou plutôt il sait mais ne veut pas y penser – ou plutôt, il pourrait savoir, s'il fouillait sa mémoire infaillible, mais il n'a pas de temps à perdre avec ça. Le temps c'est précieux. Sa main se crispe dans un ersatz de mouvement avant qu'il se rappelle qu'il ne peut pas sortir sa montre, parce qu'il n'a pas sa montre avec lui. Il ne l’a pas emportée, il n’en a pas eu le temps. Le temps c'est précieux, même quand on le passe à ne rien faire. Quitte à penser à Ophélie, autant penser véritablement à elle, plutôt que chercher depuis quand il a l'habitude de penser à elle.

     Incroyable, comme Thorn pense à elle. C’est à ça que sa mémoire lui sert, maintenant. Le temps qu’il se remette d’aplomb. Sa jambe, qu’il a remis droite lui-même, pulse encore d’une douleur sourde. Il se souvient de son visage quand elle avait vu sa jambe sous la table, dans la prison, il y a presque trois semaines de ça. De l’horreur. Étrangement ce souvenir est joyeux. L’horreur ne lui avait pas été destinée, elle n’avait pas cherché à lui faire mal, mais à résonner avec sa douleur. Il n’avait pas réussi à oublier la douleur alors, elle était trop puissante, mais il le fait maintenant, reposant l’arrière de son crâne contre le mur derrière lui. La douleur est occultée par le souvenir d’elle. Il pense à ses cheveux épais et ses petites robes démodées. Il pense à son regard quand elle le fixe avec colère. Il pense à son corps frêle et frissonnant, la nuit où elle était apparue dans l’intendance dévastée. Aucun de ces souvenirs n’est vraiment douloureux – s’il avait l’habitude de ce mot, il parlerait même de réconfort. Il pense à ses lunettes qui clignotent au gré de ses émotions et à ses pieds qui crachent la maladresse. Il pense à elle.

     Il n’en finit plus de penser à elle.

     Il pense à la manière dont il l’avait serrée contre lui, une fois Melchior mort – le cri tempétueux, immense qui l’avait secouée de part en part. Pourtant au début il ne l’avait pas entendu, parce que son cœur à lui, de soulagement, battait si fort. Il se demande si elle l’avait senti. Bien sûr que oui, réfléchit-il à présent, elle avait le visage serré contre son torse. Ce souvenir-là aussi n’est pas douloureux, pas douloureux du tout.

     Il pense à la manière dont son nom à elle avait vibré dans le silence, Ophélie, quand il l’avait prononcé dans sa cellule. Ophélie, et il lui avait pris le visage avec tout ce qu’il avait jamais possédé de douceur. Ses yeux à elle étaient embués, mais contrairement aux autres gens qu’il avait vu retenir leurs larmes, ils n'étaient pas flous pour autant. Ils n’avaient jamais été aussi vifs. Elle avait prié. Elle l’avait supplié. Son petit accent du sud. Ophélie. Il avait trouvé sa propre voix jolie en cet instant.

     Il pense au contact de son corps contre le sien. Quand il avait appuyé sa tête sur son épaule. Le souvenir sous son crâne est fidèle, parfaitement fidèle, jusqu’à ses yeux piquants et comme brûlant de fièvre. Il avait fermé les yeux, pour profiter du contact pour de vrai. Elle avait été petite et chaude, elle, même si ses joues et le bout de ses doigts étaient glacés. Il se souvient qu’il avait voulu s’emplir de toute sa chaleur humaine avant la mort, la mort et tout ce qu’il n’y avait pas après.

     Une pensée : c’est idiot. Sur le coup, il n’avait pas du tout pensé à l’embrasser.

     Ç’avait été une meilleure idée de l’enlacer, il le sait. Davantage de contact physique. Davantage de chaleur. Davantage de ce poids de moineau contre son corps d’épervier mal grandi. Berenilde l’appelait comme ça avant, quand il était plus jeune. Berenilde. Il espère qu’elle va bien. Et l’enfant.

    Il n’y avait pas pensé du tout. Ç’avait été mieux de ne pas le faire. Mais maintenant, Thorn se demande – il rêve. Ça faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas eu le temps de rêver. Il rêve à ce qui aurait pu se passer, s’il l’avait embrassée, si elle ne l’avait pas repoussé. Aurait-elle passé son bras valide autour de son cou ? Aurait-elle juste posé la main contre son visage ? Il avait remarqué qu’elle observait souvent ses cicatrices. Peut-être qu’elle aurait dessiné du bout des doigts celle qui barrait son sourcil. Ça aurait été totalement inconvenant. Ça aurait été absolument son style. Ophélie.

     Toucher son visage, à lui, le bâtard, il imaginerait presque les têtes choquées, ridicules de la cour si c'était arrivé sous leurs nez (mais il imaginerait presque seulement – cet instant est à elle, à elle seule). Elle avait pleuré quand il lui avait dit au revoir. Il avait entendu le sanglot, il avait vu la larme unique suspendue en dessous de l’oeil, comme un pendule avec un fil invisible. Elle l’avait repoussé d’une claque, quelques jours avant, une éternité avant, et puis elle était venue l'épouser en catimini pour le sauver, elle avait pleuré et supplié pour qu’il reste en vie. Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?

     Il pense à elle – son incompréhensible regard buté. Les promesses qu’elle parvient à lui arracher avec insistance et une sorte de brusquerie. Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? Que veut-elle, qu’attend-elle de lui à la fin ? C'est un mystère qui le ronge comme un chien ronge un vieil os, sans violence mais avec témérité. C’est la deuxième chose, a-t-il découvert, qu’il a le plus envie d’apprendre – comment la comprendre. La première chose est le secret qui entoure Dieu. Mais il y a des heures, comme maintenant, où il pense tellement à elle que même Dieu et toutes les questions qui l’accompagnent se perdent dans le brouillard.

     Il l’admire énormément. Cela le déboussole, il n’a pas l’habitude d’admirer quelqu’un. La manière dont elle parvient à serrer les dents tout en restant honnête, tout en gardant figure humaine alors que Thorn s'est réfugié dans une statue de glace. La manière dont elle défit toujours tout le monde au pire moment possible. La manière dont elle a accepté ses excuses, dans l’Imaginoir ; en silence, les yeux ouverts contre son cœur. Il l’admire avec une force qui dépasse l’entendement. Presque autant qu’il l’aime, c’est dire.

     Sa jambe l’élance. Il pense au fait que très peu de gens au Pôle connaissent Ophélie. La plupart des nobles l’appelait mademoiselle la conteuse, ou mademoiselle la liseuse familiale, ou encore mademoiselle la fiancée de Thorn. Il a un rictus mi-sourire mi-grimace ; des idiots, des intrigants qui manquent obstinément de jugeote. Elle n’a jamais été uniquement sa fiancée, elle n’a jamais été définissable par ce seul titre, elle l’a prouvé des dizaines, des centaines de fois. Tout au plus c’est lui qu’on aurait dû appeler comme ça, au lieu de ces monsieur l’intendant qui rebondissaient contre ses oreilles. Monsieur le fiancé d’Ophélie. Voilà un beau titre, dont sûrement il n’avait pas hérité car il ne l’avait pas mérité. Ce terme ne pourra plus jamais lui être appliqué, maintenant : elle et lui, ils ne sont plus fiancés. Elle lui a donné son don de passer les miroirs, entre beaucoup, beaucoup d’autres choses. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu’il lui a donné.

     Sa jambe l’élance. Il faudra peut-être un mois, encore, avant qu’il puisse marcher correctement. D’ici là il se cache. Après il trouvera un moyen d’aller sur Anima. Il pense que peut-être, il s’introduira dans le bureau d’Archibald pour lui demander ce service. Quand il était venu au mariage, les yeux de l’ambassadeur avaient été étrangement ternes, et Thorn avait été plus rassuré par cette vision qu’il ne l'aurait jamais été par son habituelle jovialité. Avec des yeux pareils, peut-être qu’ils arriveraient enfin à se comprendre, Archibald et lui.

     (Son esprit logique se remet en route : Oui, il est déjà entré dans le bureau du directeur du Clairdelune plusieurs fois, pour les affaires de l’intendance. Il y a un miroir, il l’a déjà vu. La chose est faisable, tout à fait faisable.)

     Le fil de ses pensées se déroule à vive allure, comme une pelote bien tenue. De temps en temps, il y a un accroc dans le matériau, un petit noeud qui le ramène à elle. Il trouvera un moyen d’aller sur Anima. Il rejoindra l’arche voisine. Il la retrouvera. Cela, il n’en doute pas une seconde, car Ophélie elle-même veut le retrouver et elle a montré des dizaines, des centaines de fois qu’il ne sert à rien de s’opposer à sa volonté. Thorn l’a appris à ses dépends. Thorn a appris beaucoup de choses. Ne bougez plus, avait-elle dit avant de le laisser dans sa cellule, je vais chercher de l’aide. Il avait été obligé de bouger, mais il a toujours besoin de son aide.

     Il trouvera un moyen d’aller sur Anima. Il rejoindra l’arche voisine. Il la retrouvera. Ce n’est pas qu’une certitude. C’est un but inébranlable. Cela aussi, c’est quelque chose qui passe avant le secret de Dieu. Il pense aux dossiers estampillés prioritaire sur son bureau à l’intendance. Ophélie est un enchevêtrement de dossiers prioritaires. Ophélie s’est enchevêtrée dans la vie de Thorn sans qu’il sache bien comment (ou il pourrait savoir, mais il l’a déjà dit, ceci est un autre débat). Il l’avait su dans la cellule, quand il s'était dégagé d’elle et qu’il avait senti sa toute petite main embrouillaminée dans sa chemise.

     Sa jambe l'élance. Sa tête l'élance. Il faut qu’il dorme, il a enfin le temps de dormir. Des années de bons et loyaux services, et il a fallu qu’il soit condamné à mort pour prendre enfin des vacances. Il veut dormir. Il a sommeil. Ses paupières se brouillent. Ses pensées aussi. Sa tête repose contre le mur, son front plein de souvenirs lui semble très, très lourd. Ophélie. Il a sommeil.

     Il ne va pas rêver, ça ne lui arrive jamais, il va dormir et sa jambe va guérir. Et puis il va aller sur Anima. Il a une épouse à y retrouver. Un petit dossier très prioritaire. Une chaleur humaine à lunettes.

 

* * *

 


	2. Ophélie

Cela faisait trois semaines que Thorn avait disparu sans laisser de traces.

Cela faisait trois semaines sans lui, soit vingt-et-un jours, soit cinq cent quatre heures, sans lui. Et Ophélie n’avait pas besoin d’une montre pour savoir à quel point le temps s’étirait, se déroulait comme une bobine interminable. Aucun objet, d’ailleurs, n’était en mesure de traduire le sentiment de manque par une donnée unique, quantifiable. Depuis trois semaines elle cherchait à capturer ce vide, à l’enfermer dans un seul mot qui serait assez fort pour le décrire, mais aucun ne convenait.

Elle gardait ses gants pour toucher la montre de Thorn. Le premier soir, le lendemain du jour où elle avait hurlé contre lui avant qu’il ne disparaisse dans la nature, elle avait essayé de la _lire_ à mains nues, dans cet espoir fou que la montre était restée liée à son propriétaire de manière quasi-télépathique, et qu’il lui suffirait de la _lire_ pour savoir où se trouvait son fiancé. Elle avait échoué, bien sûr. Seul le passé des objets se révélait sous ses doigts et elle le savait. Mais elle avait tellement voulu y croire, l’espace de quelques minutes. Depuis, elle gardait ses gants. Sans cette précaution, la montre aurait gardé la mémoire de son angoisse, une angoisse si palpable, si électrique, que l’objet aurait implosé dans sa main en mille petits morceaux. Et elle aurait cassé ce qu’il lui restait de Thorn.

Elle cassait tout. Pas seulement les vases qui lui tombaient des mains. Les gens, aussi. Ses relations avec les gens. Elle mettait tout le monde en danger. Trois semaines, soit vingt-et-un jours, soit cinq cent quatre heures d’angoisse et de culpabilité étouffante. Mais cela ne l’avait pas enpêchée d’agir, bien au contraire. Elle était prête à tout pour le retrouver. Terminée, la péquenaude maladroite du sud qui ne connaissait rien à rien. Elle était _Madame Thorn_ , et rien ni personne ne se mettrait en travers de sa route. Cela se voyait à sa nouvelle manière de marcher, de donner les ordres, comme si elle s’était chargée d’avoir de l’assurance pour deux en l’absence de son mari. Archibald lui-même, le grand Ambassadeur auquel nul ne résistait, s’écartait de son chemin dans les couloirs. Avec, disons-le, une certaine inquiétude dans le regard.

« Je ne fais jamais rien d’inconsidéré. » Ces derniers mots avant qu’elle le quitte et retrouve une pièce vide de lui, une pièce vidée de sens. _Rien d’inconsidéré_. Il venait de tuer quelqu’un. Quelle logique dans l’esprit de cet homme, quels méandres ? Elle n’avait pas fini de le découvrir.

Il venait de tuer quelqu’un.

Quelques mois plus tôt, elle aurait eu peur de lui, incapable de lui offrir une once de confiance. Elle se serait levée pour appeler au secours, sitôt retrouvé l’usage de son cœur. Elle aurait fui, enfin. Mais.

Mais. Ce quelque chose indéfinissable qu’elle avait décelé en lui. Sa manière d’écouter ce qu’elle disait, d’écouter vraiment. Sa morale incorruptible. Le battement affolé de son torse contre le sien lorsqu’il l’avait retrouvée – si incongru, si rassurant. Autant de prises creusées dans le mur de glace et de crainte mutuelle qui l’avait séparé d’elle, et elle de lui. Ophélie s’était hissée le long de cette paroi rêche, jour après jour, maladresse par maladresse, sans le vouloir – ou en le voulant peut-être. Jusqu’à cette prise de conscience brusque, là, dans ses bras, trop pure pour être formulée en phrases. _Thorn. Maison_.

Elle s’imagine assise au sommet de ce mur, surplombant Thorn de quelques mètres alors qu’il ouvre les bras pour la rattraper. Elle hésite à sauter. La distance entre elle et lui est encore trop grande.

_Je vous demande pardon._

Sa main perdue dans ses cheveux, pour la première fois. Son souffle.

Il avait saisi son visage en coupe pour l’examiner sous tous les angles, et elle se souvient avoir pensé qu’il n’avait jamais été aussi proche d’elle, dans tout les sens du terme.

Le souvenir de l’acier de ses doigts lui broie la mâchoire.

_Vous avez des regrets ? Moi pas._

Elle pense aux dés qui avaient roulé dans une poche de manteau pendant si longtemps ; elle se souvient de la sensation quand elle les avait _lus_ – le crépitement de l’âme de Thorn au bout de ses doigts, cette âme qu’elle avait longtemps cru froide et sèche et acide et oh, comme elle se trompait. Elle avait _lu_ des centaines d’objets au cours de sa vie, s’était émerveillée du flot d’émotions caché en chacun d’eux. Mais ce n’était rien face à sa surprise quand elle avait refermé le poing sur ces dés. Ils étaient petits, banals, aléatoires ; l’inverse de l’Intendant. C’était absurde qu’un objet si minuscule puisse renfermer une telle électricité, une pensée si incontrôlable, saccadée, en arborescence, indécelable au premier abord, une pensée aussi illisible que le livre de Farouk. Et pourtant cette âme c’était la sienne, et Ophélie aurait tout donné pour le sentir près d’elle à cet instant précis.

Prête à quitter le Pôle, elle se détourne de la fenêtre. Elle prend sa valise et, d’un geste machinal, resserre son écharpe, qui depuis trois semaines essaie déséspérément d’imiter la chaleur de Thorn pour rendre le sourire à sa propriétaire. Mais ça ne suffit pas car, toute magique qu’elle est, ce n’est qu’une écharpe.

_ah et au fait : je vous aime._

Non, elle n’a aucun regret. Dieu l’a trahie ; Dieu lui a pris Thorn. Et elle est prête à traverser tous les miroirs, et à combattre Dieu, et l’Autre, et la Citacielle entière s’il le faut.

Le souvenir de son visage enfoui contre son épaule lui revient par flashs. Son sourire embarrassé quand il avait bougé pour lui faire de la place, pour ménager leurs blessures respectives, et c’est une belle image pour décrire ce qu’ils sont devenus, quand elle y pense. Elle aurait du l’embrasser à ce moment-là, mais l’idée ne lui en est pas venue. Elle n’y a songé qu’après, bien après. De toute façon, il n’aurait sans doute pas voulu. Ou peut-être que si. Elle ne sait pas, n’a aucun moyen de savoir.

Elle aura tellement de questions à lui poser, quand il sera là.

« Vous partez, fiancée de Thorn, constate Archibald en la voyant descendre les escaliers.

\- Epouse. »

Il hoche la tête, le sourire appréciateur. C’est bien la petite effrontée qui l’amuse et le fascine tellement depuis des mois. Il ne voudrait la séduire pour rien au monde, _oh que non_ , mais tout de même, cet Intendant, quel sacré veinard.

« Ramenez-le nous en un seul morceau, voulez-vous _Madame_ Thorn ? C’est stupéfiant à dire, mais il y a beaucoup de gens qui l’attendent, ici. »

Thorn l’incorruptible, le bâtard, l’homme de glace. Son regard quand ils s’étaient mariés pieds et poings liés, mais plus libres que n’importe quels époux en costume et robe satinée, alors qu’il savait déjà qu’il allait mourir. Pour elle, pour eux tous, pour rester libre. Une catastrophe de sentiments ambulante, avec trop de bras et de jambes. Si vulnérable.

« Moi ça ne me surprend pas, dit-elle. Ça ne me surprend pas du tout. »


End file.
